Sins: Part One: The Bonds
by HyperHellFire
Summary: .Jin and Hwoarang main. When the fourth Iron Fist Tournament begins, something horribly stupid happens and one really stange american street girl becomes lost in Japan. But what heppens when things get serious.. .OC POV. .:COMPLETE:.
1. Eminem

…………… All Lyrics belong to Eminiem…………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1:

Eminem

The sky was dark, like it always is. I sat at a headstone. Rain beat down upon me. I was in a graveyard, looking at a person long gone. Gangs, streets, and guns. I'm a street kid. That's probably why most people look at me as if I were a piece of trash. To them, yeah, I am. White trash, as they call it. Sound crazy? Yeah, it is. I live in Sanfransico. That's right, California. I've made quite a name for myself. I've grown up on the street, with no one to turn to. Sure, I have what most would consider a mom. She's not though. She's anything but a 'mom'. Never really had one to be exact. Her and her little hillbilly of a 'man'. Supposed to be my 'step father'. Don't make me laugh.

Growing up in a neighborhood full of people who dis' you at first only because you're a different color and having to earn that respect by beating them at their own games, isn't easy. Sometimes they get mad. Sometimes they don't. Doesn't really matter to me. Raps, skateboarding, and fights. This is what I do. Yeah, I go to school, but nothing changes. I'm not gonna say they're all black, because in fact they're not. They're brown skinned, but that doesn't mean jack shit to me. Today isn't any different. Not at all.

My name is Cyn. Yeah, as in Sin, the one you do only spelled different. You know, being a girl and having fire red hair that fades to a jet black and electric blue eyes that stands out like a motherfucker doesn't come easy. I could swear I was adopted. That bitch of a mother has blonde hair and she says my real father had black. So where the hell did I get red from? I don't even know. Sad huh? Well, yeah, I rap. I dance, I do all that. Even street fight. I'm also in a gang. We, or should I rephrase that? Who gives a damn, they call themselves Hell Hunters. Pretty cool? I guess you could say that. I'm their top member, next to Zack and Antwon. Antwon is the leader and Zack is what I consider a best friend. Top member, as in, best assassin or whatnot.

I've always had an attraction to Japan. Weird? That's the understatement of the year. They say I have the same birthday as some trillionaire's grandson. At first I shrugged it off, but things got weirder. I'd get mad, and when I say mad I mean VOLCANO ANGRY. Then suddenly everything'll go black and I don't remember anything that happened until later. It's all-confusing. Knowing that I was the one who killed all of those people. Those innocent people..... Wait. What the HELL?! What am I thinking?! No one and I mean no one, is innocent in this place. But soon all of my thoughts'll come back. Along with the guilt, pain, and destruction. The screams of those children and people will always haunt me. But the strange thing was, the only people who ever saw me in my 'reign of destruction', well, they aren't breathing and live six-feet under to put it bluntly. I don't even know WHAT I am. That's how I got my name.

I've always been in the wrong place at the wrong time as some people put it and every time I was, something horrible would happen and someone would be killed, and no one knows by who. They said I was a hex. A Sin. There. See? There HAVE been times where I have played superhero and saved people. That's how I met Zack. That's how he died. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he was killed for it. I looked up at the head stone engraved:

Here Lies Zack Angelas

1981 - 2002

Hell Hunters

Pst. Hell Hunters. Don't make me laugh. They didn't do anything for him, except get him killed. Ha. Zack was cool. He was calm, peaceful, until you messed with his friends. Then he'd kick your ass in a second, not caring if the police were watching or not. He was strong, the only problem was, he defied Antwon. I'll eternally hate Antwon for it too. That's why I'm running. I defied him too, against Zack's wishes. Zack always told me if I ever wanted to do something for him, he wanted me to get good at what I loved, skateboarding. He told me never to end up like him. To follow my dreams and win the X-Games S8Board Crazee. It's a contest for skateboarders, for the best in the world. He told me all this in a matter of seconds, before he fell to the ground cold, in my arms covered in blood. I remember it vividly. But I suddenly felt the urge to rap, for him:

You gotta live it to feel it, you didn't you wouldn't get it

Or see what the big deal is, why it wasn't the skillest

To be walkin this borderline of 'Sisco city limits

It's different, it's a certain significance, a certificate

of authenticity, you'd never even see

But it's everything to me, it's my credibility

You never seen heard smelled or met a real MC

who's incredible upon the same pedestal as me

But yet I'm still unsigned, havin a rough time

Sit on the porch with all my friends and kick dumb rhymes

Go to work and serve MC's in the lunchline

But when it comes crunch time, where do my punchlines go

Who must I show, to bust my flow

Where must I go, who must I know

Or am I just another crab in the bucket

Cause I ain't havin no luck with this little Rabbit so fuck it

Maybe I need a new outlet, I'm startin to doubt shit

I'm feelin a little skeptical who I hang out with

I look like a bum, yo my clothes ain't about shit

if the Salvation Army tryin to salvage an outfit

And it's cold, tryin to travel this road

Plus I feel like I'm on stuck in this battlin mode

My defenses are so up, but one thing I don't want

is pity from no one, the city is no fun

There is no sun, and it's so dark

Sometimes I feel like I'm just bein pulled apart

I'm torn in my limbs, by each one of my friends

It's enough to make me just wanna jump out of my skin

Sometimes I feel like a robot, sometimes I just know not

what I'm doin I just blow, my head is a stove top

I just explode, the kettle gets so hot

Sometimes my mouth just overloads the ass that I don't got

I sighed. I was on a roll too. I could've kept going and busted all my anger out, but by now and by the number of people that have been massacred, I know better. I got up and walked out of the graveyard and to my next destination. Which I had no idea.....


	2. Screw Up

Chapter 2:

Screw Up

I ran. My heart seemingly tearing through my chest. I couldn't give in. Not just yet. I heard their loud screams and gunshots. Yeah, you guess right, Hell Hunters. Pathetic, but persistent. No wonder I was one of the best. I ran with all of my speed. I felt the wind rip through my shoulder-length hair. I was laughing. I couldn't believe it. I was laughing. But the realization of nothing being funny at the moment came when a stray bullet hit my arm. I heard myself scream and felt my legs give out. I hit the hard ground, rolling and scraping every part of my right forearm. The look of my blood sickened me as I got up and ran. I had no idea where I was going but I couldn't go to a surrounding state. I soon found myself in an airport, the Hell Hunters right behind me. I scrambled onto the runway and jumped into a luggage cabin before the door shut and the plane took off.

'Damn.' I thought. I knew they wouldn't give up. Of course not this gang may be lead by Antwon but was owned by a Mafia of some sort. I held my arm, blood oozing its way through my fingers. The bullet stung and I wanted to scream, but I held it in. This was going to be a long flight and I had no idea where I was going.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I woke up I felt fire burning near me. I was totally out of it, and lying on the ground. The grass was burning. I couldn't hear out of my right ear. I felt dizzy and my body ached. My vision blurred, but I could still tell I was outside. In my other ear, I could hear people screaming and hollering. My legs wouldn't move. I tried to get up but my attempts failed. A rush of footsteps ran at me. A sudden weight was lifted from my legs and I was jerked up off of the ground. They pushed me and yelled. I stumbled, trying to catch my balance. My vision became a little clearer. I could see people staring at me. Wait. Asians? Where am I? What happened? I was rendered unconscious and everything went black again.

My eyes opened to see that I was in a jail cell. WHAT THE FUCK?! What the hell did I do THIS time?! I felt my arm, where the bullet was and found a bandage. This was the same for my head and my left shin. I swallowed and sat up. I felt something tickling my ear. I felt it and found cotton. Pulling out, it was covered in dried blood. I felt the inside of my ear. Dry. I could hear again, but it hurt every so often a loud noise sounded. I walked to the bars and looked through to the other side. I noticed an Asian cop, with a long ponytail taking in another language on the phone. He finished and set the phone down. He turned his head and was seemingly surprised to see me. He walked over to me and looked me right in the face,

"America?" It was more of a statement than a question. I could tell he had a small accent. I nodded. "What your name?" A word was missing and I noticed this.

"Cyn" He gave me a confused look.

"Sin?"

"Cyn. C-Y-N." I spelled it out. He shook his head and wrote it on a piece of paper.

"Last name?"

"Don't have one." I answered. He gave me another weird look. "I'm an orphan." I partially lied. After all I never took that bitch for a mother's last name, and I really considered myself an orphan. He sighed and said something in Chinese, or was it Japanese? Ah, fuck. He then opened the bars and put my hands in cuffs. He led me down a hallway and into a dark room. I sat in a chair and the shined a light on me. It was like one of those interrogation movies during the war. He asked me questions about the plane I was on and questions about me. He said his name was Lei Wulong, er something of that nature. Who knows, he fuckin' Asian. You can't ever tell.

"You know about the plane?" It was a question and missing a few words. I learned that the plane that I was on was headed for Japan and that it was hijacked by an angry Japanese man that was rejected at the Iron Fist Tournament, er something like that. Lei also said that the man was once a Kamikaze pilot during World War II. So he went on a kamikaze raid and crashed the plane into the Iron Fist Tournament 4, arena. Everyone died on the plane, ........ Except me. Another one of those miracles or curses as I consider them. I live again. I shook my head. He also told me I was only in jail, because I didn't have a passport and I was underage to be living alone. Japan had contacted America and they said as punishment they would leave me over there, under the care of another person, to discipline me. I knew why they said that too. Lets just say I've had a bad history with the police and I practically made over half of Sanfransisco's police, resign. Lei told me I would be staying in the police station until they found someone 'suitable' or some shit like that. Lei let me out for a walk and told me not to go too far, lest I get lost.

As soon as I walked out of that door. People were staring and whispering at me. Not like I wasn't used to it, but I did stick out like a motherfucker and it made me a bit edgy. Then I screwed up BIG TIME. I found myself in the Iron Fist Tournament place. Can we say DUMB ASS?! Three words: Pissed Martial Artists. This one guy tried to jump me; lucky for me I ducked and jumped on top of a brick wall. The next thing I know I was pulled to the ground by this redheaded Asian in army clothes. Wait. Redheaded Asian? What the fuck?! Pulled my arm from his grip and fell right on my back off of the wall. Ha ha, that was so funny, it hurt like a motherfucker. He mumbled something I recognized as Korean. His English was quite.... good..... For an Asian. He cursed me for ruining the tournament. As if it was MY fault. Damn I hate Asians sometimes. He cursed me and America and that my friends, is about the time I yelled back. My street accent followed through with the 'street vocabulary' as well. This guy, well, he pissed me off and I decked him in his face. He pulled some Tae Kwon Do shit out on me, and being the stupid dumb ass I am, I got back up and tackled him. I think my speed and strength surprised him after all, I was a bit light for my age and height. I kept hitting him until he knocked me into a wall.

"SHIT." I heard myself spit after I got up. I was still injured from the crash and my head hurt like hell. With out thinking I let my mind slip into anger. My hands shook and power surged through them. I couldn't tell what my body looked like but I'm sure it was pretty damn weird, because all of the martial artist that were around, and the regular people, looked at me in shock and surprise. I charged at him, but something suddenly grabbed the hood of my grey jacket nearly chocking me as I stopped in my tracks. Whoever had the back of my jacket could have killed me in a second. I heard a deep calm voice from behind me, obviously a man's,

"Hwoarang, stop." he said, his English wasn't quite as good as the redheaded one's though. Hwoarang, er I think that's how you say it... well he sneered and gave me a death look. I stuck out my tongue and tried to wrench my way from the man's hand. The man let me go and I turned around. What I saw I'm sure I'll never forget. He was tall, dressed in blue and golden flamed pants and jacket, with his hood pulled up. I could see his eyes through the darkness, but the weirdest thing was, he didn't blink. He turned and walked away. I'm positive that I would have been hospitalized if not dead, if hadn't held me back. I watched him walk away, stopping for a few seconds only to talk to Lei who apparently come to look for me because I had been away for a while. I watched as they exchanged words in Japanese and Lei walked up to me. He waved at a few of the martial artists who waved back. He shook his head and told me to get back to the station before I got myself killed. I nodded and walked off.


	3. Him

Chapter 3:

Him

I sat in the chair. That same ol' chair. It had gotten pretty comfortable after twelve hours of sitting. I waited. Lei was trying to 'find me a new home'. As he put it. Shit. I just hoped it wouldn't be that redheaded piece of shit, they call an Asian. But little did I know, I was gonna get worse. Much worse. Damn.

"WHAT?!" I jumped almost thirty feet, or at least it felt like it. I could've sworn I hit my head on the ceiling. Lei sighed.

"Look, this is only person I could find." I sneered. The person before me was none other than........ waiting in suspense........... him. That guy who 'saved me' from hurting myself on that redhead. I couldn't even see his face, but by the way he was standing and how his eyes stared a hole through me, I'm guessing he didn't like the idea either.

"No, you look. Apparently, this guy doesn't seem too happy either, so why don't you jus' let me go back to America." I knew it was pointless but I had to do something, shit. Lei rolled his eyes. I swear, Asians do NOT look right when they do that. Yes, I can cross a point with OUT swearing. I just don't choose to. Great, just peachy. I sighed. I would be going home with this dude and living with him. You know it's not so fucking bad, knowing that you just do chores and train, but I had to go to school too. Oh, how I loathe my entire existence. BIG words, people! Anyway, reluctantly, I followed him back to 'my new home'. Damn that sounds cheesy. I never really had a HOME. Now that I think about it.

So he was a bit quiet at first but told me everything I needed to know. Basic house rules (Japan style) and that was practically it. He let all of the 'airplane' mess die down before he made me go to school. Realizing that I knew nothing of Japan, he began teaching me Japanese, how to read, write, and speak. Lucky me huh? No. Not exactly. Did you know that the Japanese language has over nine hundred characters?! (900) OVER NINE HUNDRED! Shit, I'm not anywhere close to that. Needless to say, my grades went up dramatically after starting my Japanese classes with, um, I didn't even know his name at the time. But I soon learned. Well, anyway, I got so good they skipped me up to high school, (and for those who haven't already guessed I'm only thirteen fucking, 13, years old) Mishima Polytechnic, to be exact. Wasn't my fault. My 'teachers' signed me up for it and I took a test. Apparently, I passed and Jin, (Jin Kazama, being the one who I was staying with, by law, might I add) didn't like me going there to well, but said nothing about it.

Jin? Well, he was particularly quiet and kept to himself the first few days. I guess when he saw me reading about karate (an English book I had gotten from this British boxer I met and made friends with, I think his name was Steve Fox) he asked if I wanted to learn. Stupidly, I said yeah. Can we say DUMB ASS, once again! With more feeling, this time! DUMB ASS.... oooooOOOooooOOOOOOoooo... DUMB ASS.... SING IT! Yes, I have lost my mind, but I don't think I had one in the first place. Moving onward..... So I began my training. Don don DON! Geez. I ached for about a few months until my body got used to it. I guess all my experimental 'jumping with weights around my ankles' (when I was little. DON'T ask....) paid off, 'cause I had a jumping advantage. Well, about two months went by after I first came to Jin's house and I had a normal, well it's probably anything BUT normal, schedule. Wake up, train, shower, school, train, shower, study, bed. There.

In-between all of that I was drawing (one of my favorite things to do), skateboarding (somehow I ended up with my skateboard, I don't know how so don't ask.), goofing off with Ling Xaioyu and all of my guy friends I had made, and keeping in touch with Steve (the boxer dude) and Paul (a goofy American, like me, who was kinda like someone to help you laugh when it's the worst of times) by sending letters. Every so often I would get a book or a little something to keep me on track with America or something I could get lost in from all of my new surroundings (Japan).

Well, after stumbling upon, Mr. Redhead a few times, I got to know him as Hwoarang, er somthin' along those lines. We kinda settled our differences, except for the damn fact that Jin was his rival and I was staying with him. I guess you could say that we hung out a bit, you know after school sometimes and I got to know him a little. Apparently he didn't like Americans, his screwed up reasons: 1. He thought they were all just goofy A.K.A. Paul, 2. He had this black Texan girl running around trying to get revenge on him because he said something about Texas, and 3. the plane incident (which he immediately discarded after I told him that it wasn't our, as in America's, fault).

So there ya have it. Ever since I came I met new people, Lei, Jin, Hwoarang, Paul, Steve, Tashima (the black Texan), and Ling, who from here on out will be referred to as Xaioyu. School wasn't the best. I was smaller (in size, weight, and height) and people often teased me too. It wasn't anything different, except they were all fucking cowards and said what they had to say in Japanese. I really thought my life was a damn mess. They loved me for my art, bravery, and mind, and hated me for it too. So every day I would wake up, train, take a shower, eat and tie my wrist weights around my ankles. Jin caught me one day as I was riding my skateboard down the street wearing my wrist weights around my ankles. I had actually gotten used to them and was able to so tricks. Jin saw me coming home from school and nearly scared the living shit out of me. He said something when I landed a grinder off of the nearby railing cutting of the park. I was so used to the quietness and being off in my own world, that when I heard his voice I slipped and hit the cement. Ouch,.....don't think I'll live that one down anytime soon..... Well, days turned to weeks and those fucking weeks turned in to a month.

I was riding home from school and it was getting dark fast, sense I had already stayed out late enough and would be scolded about it too. I was just minding my own fucking, shitty business. I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and backed away. I was face to face with a man clad in black army or some type of force clothing. Jin had always told me that fighting should only be used to defend and if he ever caught me fighting someone who wasn't messing with me or hurting someone out of anger, well, he said I would regret it. I believe him too. The man took a swing at me. I dodged and grinned. Time to test my new skills. I caught his arm and flipped him over onto his back. The man somehow got his arm loose from me and came at me with a high kick. I jumped over his leg, thanks to all of my practice with those weights, and kicked him back. I threw my book bag aside and we fought in the grass. I had become prone to the fact that I would be wearing my school skirt (which I HATE) so I always wore a pair of black biker shorts underneath. I thought I had it under control until his little buddies jumped in. There must have been about nine of them all-together. I couldn't hold them all off and I began to spill blood. I couldn't just run. Maybe it was my stupidity, or maybe my bravery, or maybe just my pride. Either way I didn't back down and I found myself in a win or die situation.....


	4. Growing Up Literally

Chapter 4:

Growing Up... Literally

Ow... my whole body was scratched and scarred. I ached all over. I struggled to get back up. I felt weird and really fucking woozy but I ran as fast as my shitty legs would let me. I dodged trees and jumped over fallen logs and brush. I was in some type of forest. I slowed down into a walk and tried to find a way out. I knew my only chance to survive was to find Jin. All my fucking life I had never been so dependant on someone, but that all changed when Jin and I became close. The closeness would rival that of what Zack and I had. We were like siblings. But he's fucking dead now. Ain't nothin' I can do about that now. And everything we were, is six-feet under with him, god-damnit.

I stumbled and caught myself on a tree limb. I looked up at the tree and found a Japanese symbol that I didn't recognize etched in the bark covered in splattered blood. I jumped back. Duh. You didn't actually think I'd stay there and say, Oooh... what a pretty sign of death. I think I'll stay here and look like those dumb asses on the 'Blair Witch Project'. Fucking DUH, shit. I turned and saw the same on another tree. I began to panic. I ran dodging each tree. Every one that I saw had the same symbol on it. I ran so fast I could hardly see where I was going. I turned my head to see what was behind me. DUMB ASS MISTAKE! A strange spirit lunged at me. I jumped and dodged it.... barely. The thing looked like a sphinx or a mystic type of fierce lion and had a glowing blueish-white-kinda black aura about it with red eyes. It flew at me and scraped my left arm near the shoulder. Ok, who ever told you that ghosts pass right through you and don't hurt, they are a bunch of fucking dim wits. I grabbed my arm and screamed. It felt as if my bone was on fire or lava for that matter. My arm burned but I ran. The spirit flew after me. I found myself running for my life. I didn't stop until I reached a dark alley where I jet out into the street and down the sidewalk, hoping I had lost it. I held tight to my arm and made my way to somewhere, anywhere that I found familiar.

It was night. I couldn't find out how long I had been lost. After about what felt like fucking three hours, I came upon Mishima Tech. Yes! About damn time! I thought. I actually remembered my way home from the school and took it. I came upon Jin's home about fifteen minutes later and walked up to the door. I heard Jin inside talking to Hwoarang at least I think. I knocked on the door. I was greeted by a very different Jin. His eyes were cold and his voice was too.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Jin asked.

"Huh? Jin. It's me. It's me Cyn." I was confused but I tried to find out what he was talking about. Jin rolled his eyes,

"Look, what do you want lady?" he was seriously confusing me.

"Jin-"

"Look I've had it with you 'fan girls' now go away." Jin went to close the door. I panicked.

"Kazama-sensei!!" I fell to my knees not caring about the passing people. Jin stopped dead in his tracks. "Kazama-sensei..." I pleaded. Jin turned around, a surprised look of disbelief.

"C-C-Cyn?" Jin's voice became warmer. I looked up at him, and I swear I must have looked fucking pathetic. He turned and helped me up and into the house, not taking his eyes off of me. I walked into the kitchen where Hwoarang was sitting.

"You, Kazama who-" Hwoarang looked up at me and suddenly fell backwards hitting the floor. I walked over to help him but he got up before I got to him. Jin turned me back around to face him.

"Cyn, what happened to you?" I gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" Jin nodded to Hwoarang and they dragged me into the guest room (which used to be mine) and in front of a body mirror. What I saw changed me forever.

A girl about nineteen years old was staring back at me. She was a fully-grown woman with long red hair that faded to black and electric blue eyes. Her clothes were ripped and torn and she bore scratches of all kinds. There was a strange black symbol on her left arm near the shoulder. The scar was jet black and in the form of what looked like a sideways eye and the rim bones of demonic wings. It took me a while to figure out that she was or IS me. I turned to look at Jin. I was so confused, probably more than he and Hwoarang. I turned back to my reflection and immediately knew that my appearance was why Jin thought I was an imposter.

"Cyn." Jin's voice came. I turned to look at him. "What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know." I answered, picking at the ugly fucking ass scar on my arm. I started to bleed and Jin grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I should go. My gang is waitin'. I'm happy to see you Cyn. Really I am, but I've gotta go." I nodded as he left the room. Jin sighed.

"Wait here." I did as I was told and Jin came back with a first aid kit about a few minutes later. He cleaned my wounds and looked at the scar on my arm. "Kaeisyn." He muttered.

"Huh?" Jin looked at me. "What's 'Kaeisyn'?" I asked.

"It's a complicated and very long story." Jin sighed.

"Please?" I asked, I always like it when Jin told me stories, especially ones of battle. He smiled and sat down beside me.

"Over six million years ago, in Yoshima, Japan, there were three demons. These demons were all siblings and they worked for the 'Ultimate Demon'. Their names were, Toshin (/Toe-shin/), Zinken (/Zin-kin/), Kaeisyn (/Kay-sin/). Zinken and Toshin were the same age and Kaeisyn was the youngest. Each had their own symbol. They were evil demons and loved power. They consumed so much of it that one day they were defeated by three human siblings that used their own power against them. They vowed that one day they would return. Indeed they have. You have been branded. By Kaeisyn." He finished.

"Oh." I was depressed. Now I'm a fucking vesicle for an evil demon spirit. Great. Just father fucking GREAT. Can't you feel the sarcasm? Jin looked at me.

"Hey." I looked up. "Don't feel bad, I was too." What? Was I actually hearing him right? Apparently. "See?" he lifted the shirt sleeve on his left arm and showed me a scar that was pitch black and in the form of two lightning bolts within one another. It was an awesome sight, except for the fact that it was so damn evil.

"Kazama-sensei?" I said weighing my eyes to the floor.

"Yes?" he answered.

"How much time has gone?"

"About five to six months."

"Damn." I said. I hadn't trained in forever it seemed. Jin nodded and stood up.

"You've had a long enough experience. Rest now." I crawled underneath my bed sheets and fell asleep almost immediately, hearing only his few words before drifting off....

"You're going to need it for the battle, little one."


	5. Hwoarang's Turn

Chapter 5:

Hwoarang's Turn

So let me tell you this shit. Now, you're about to see the beginning of something that brought Jin and Hwoarang closer and nearly drove me fucking crazy. But first the events that let up to it. All right so I looked about five to six damn years older than I really was and nobody recognized me until I started back riding my skateboard. It took me a while to get the hang of my long legs and I needed new clothes too. Ok, so I got better at training because I was taller and I had gotten used to those damned legs of mine. So days went by and Jin said I was kinda 'too old' to be in High School and suggested that I took the exit test. So I did. Two words: Japanese Trigonometry. Yes! Like Chinese Algebra except for the fact that Japanese Trig. is almost TEN THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES HARDER. Shit. Well, needless to say I figured out how to do it (don't ask me how, 'cause ya ain't gettin' nothin' outta me, 'cause I don know nothin') and I passed. A fucking miracle if you ask me. Jin said he was happy for me, but wasn't surprised. Not one bit. Said he knew I would pass, that's why he suggested it. Y-E-A-H R-I-G-H-T. What YOU said. Look, he was just as fuckin' nervous as me when the time for the test came. Which I noticed every time he gets nervous, he sticks his hands in his pockets, and I mean deep in those pockets, and his shoulders shrunk up against his head and looks at the ground when he walks. Yes I noticed. How could you not? Damn.

So I passed. MIRACLES I TELL YOU!!! Well, anyway, I started back training and Jin was as hard on me as ever. Hwoarang made up for his sudden leave that night I came back. Speaking of which, he also said that the black American Texan girl was still chasing him. Well, he wasn't actually running but she still wanted to kill him. I met her too. Ok, I'm a fucking psycho, but she's just PERSISTANT. Shit. So, Jin and Hwoarang both said I was acting differently so I decided to prove them both wrong.

Pranks. Yes, pranks. BIG GRIN. Heh heh heh.... I am a mischievous little motherfucker ain't I? Heh, thought so. Yes I tried to play pranks on all three of them, four if you count Lei. But I got everyone, Tashima (the Texan), Hwoarang (and ALL of his gang members, at once might I say... ) he he he.... ) and Lei, except for Jin. Somehow, I never understood, no matter how clever, swift, mischievous, dirty, and stealthful, he always caught me. All I managed to do was piss him off. DAMN. He ALWAYS knew. ALWAYS! I remember one of them (my first played on Jin)....

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Heh heh heh....." I grinned. A knock came on my door. "Uh, I'm drawing, what is it?" I answered scrambling to get to the bed with a pencil and my sketchbook, and I made it in time. Jin opened the door to my room and walked straight up to me. "Morning." I said casually.

"Give me my training pants." Was the first thing out of his mouth, I swear! Shit. I put on a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jin said. I sighed,

"Look, if you miss placed-"

"I don't misplace my training pants." I was interrupted by Jin.

"Maybe Hwoarang took them, I mean he's always had his grudges." I said trying to get him off of my trail. At the time Hwoarang had moved in with us because his apartment building caught fire and every part burned to ashes. Jin gave me a 'knowing' look and reached under my pillow, only to pull out his fucking training pants.

"You don't have them huh?" He mocked me. I couldn't stand it.

"B-But- But-"

"You should have that stuttering problem checked." Jin smirked as he walked out of the room. I was left like a fucking dim wit, STILL stuttering. That's when I did it. I made that dumb ass, pissing, father fucking swear. I swore I would get him good, if it was the last thing I ever did........

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes you have permission to say it. DUMB ASS. Yes that says it all. But back to what all this was about. I remember it like it was yesterday, because the events that followed it would change me forever. I was sitting at the table in the kitchen, not far from the front door, when I heard a knock.

"Got it!" I yelled to Jin who had just come from the shower. I ran and opened the door. Hwoarang rushed in, nearly running me down and squishing me. He made me slam the door shut.

"KAZAMA!" He yelled. Jin walked calmly out of the hall and looked at him. "Hwoarang was holding his left arm... near the shoulder. I could probably say that you guess what happens next, or could you? Hmmm.... I wonder... Well, Jin looked at him. "Kazama, I know you have some knowledge of warding off demons and evil spirits." Hwoarang said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Jin sounded bored. Hwoarang lifted his hand to reveal a scar. Not your ordinary scar though. It was pitch black (yada yada yada) and looked like strange designs weaved in and out of each other with an up-side-down crescent moon in the middle. Jin's eyes grew a little wider.

"Zinken...." he mumbled. Hwoarang interrupted his thoughts,

"Look, Kazama, This spirit is after me. Get it away or somethin'!" He said. I helped him with is 'wound' and Jin told him the same story he told me. Well, peacetime didn't last long because Jin 'sensed' something evil outside and ran out of the house dragging us to the edge of the woods. Hwoarang and I watched as Jin's home suddenly burst into flames and fall like ash almost immediately. Jin grabbed my arm and told us to run. So that's exactly what we did. When we got to a safe place for the time being, Hwoarang explained what had happened.

"But I didn't say 'Sakura grove'." I blurted out. Jin and Hwoarang gave me questioning looks. "Uh, sorry?" Jin looked me straight in the face.

"This is NOT a laughing matter. What the fuck did you do?!" Jin only cursed when he was truly upset with me. I explained it all,

"I set up some voo doo crap in this temple and wrote a note to Hwoarang to go there, signed as Jared, one of his gang members. What was supposed to happen was, Hwoarang would go there, get freaked out about the fake spirit and run to Jin. Jin would go out there and look like a dork trying to get rid of it. I would be taping the whole thing. But, I didn't summon any spirit. I swear!" I pleaded for forgiveness of Jin. He turned his back to me.

"You should have never been messing with black magic." His cold tone made me shiver and flinch as if he had hit me. Jin turned around, nearly screaming, "It is NOT something to toy with!!" I flinched. "It is evil. And evil is chaos. Understand?" His voice still cold. My mouth went dry and I nodded like a child.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Jin turned his back and folded his arms (A.K.A. Mishima 'signature' stance, as I call it).

"Fix your screw up…. before someone gets killed."


	6. History Lesson

Chapter 6:

History Lesson

Hwoarang sat quietly. Jin kept watch and wouldn't talk to me. The bastard. Really he had all the right in the world to be angry with me. All Hwoarang would ask me was why. Why would I do such a thing? Jin said nothing. He simply stated that I keep my ass out of his goddamned way. I can't say that I didn't care, when in fact I cared way too fucking much. All I could say was that I was sorry. Even then, Jin only glared at me. After about the thousandth time, I guess I had finally struck his nerves.

"I heard you. You and your pathetic swear." Jin glared at me with fiercely cold eyes like icebergs. I was shocked. That's all I know how to explain it. I was shocked beyond everything. He knew. But at the same time he didn't. No, he didn't know. Not as much as he himself thought originally. The truth was, I did summon it. Not on purpose though. My presence within that dark temple stirred the spirit. But only because of Kaeisyn. Yeah, you heard right. Kaeisyn. The spirit that 'branded' me. But I'll explain that as we go about our trip down bitch lane. Oh, excuse me, 'Memory Lane'.

We spent, I don't even know how many days, running from the crazed spirit. I don't quite remember how we ended up in the middle of the desert, but we did. Jin still wouldn't talk to me. He knew somehow I had stirred the being. He knew something I didn't at the time. All three of us were marked. I was different from the two of them though. The spirit that marked me..... Was inside. Yeah, inside, as in, inside of ME. That's how I stirred Zinken. Or was it Zenkin? Ah, fuck it. Anyway, Jin scolded me on how it was all my fault and how I had no business in that temple. He snapped.

"If you would have never came, I could have already finished my mission and destroyed the Mishima bloodline and be living peacefully in the woods where I was raised. But NO! Instead, I'm stuck in the middle of the desert protecting the one person who has put everyone's lives in the danger of being destroyed just because she's an idiot." I winced in pain and flinched as if he had hit me. At that point he did. Jin kicked me in my side. I fell onto the ground a few feet over, trying not to cry. Why? Why must it always be me? Those were the thoughts that kept running through my mind. Little did I know, I would change and those few words spoken, those few physical hits, and those actions, would save my life. Sound crazy? Heh, just wait.

A few days later Jin left and came back, carrying a heavy load. What it was, I couldn't see. Hwoarang stood up, the sand from the desert ground falling from his pants. Jin walked up. Laying the pack down he said,

"Don't touch it." I spoke up in pure curiosity,

"But, Master, What is it?"

"I will tell you when the time comes." Was all he said. I sat down in the sand and stared at the sky. It darkened quickly and a rare shower sprayed down.

Livin' on th' edge,

Is like a fuckin' ledge,

Can't see the sledge,

Hammer abode leavin' the dirt,

Stayin' alert,

The problem is,

I can't see the other kids,

Messin' around,

'Bout to clown,

All over th' town,

Leave it in ruins of massacre,

Ain't nothin' spectacular,

Although I can't get back to ya,

Sing it aloud,

Makein' me proud,

Proud o' myself,

Don't make me laugh.

The freestyle rap I spat at the sky made me fell a bit better.... until I noticed Jin and Hwoarang staring at me. Shit, was I embarrassed,

"Whoa...." The way it came out of Hwoarang's mouth was so funny that I couldn't help it. I cracked up laughing.

"What was THAT?" Jin asked as if I had just gone insane. I laughed harder and gasped for air.

"Rap," I choked out. I finally calmed down after about three fucking minutes. I SWEAR I COULDN'T BREATHE! I sat there and explained rap to them, "So uh, you see, rap started in Jamaica. It's like a song only you don't sing, you say the words fast and emphasize in certain areas. This was known as 'MCing' or now known as 'rap'. One of the first rap recordings was 'Rappers Delight' by The Sugar Hill Gang. When you rap, you use loud beats and base lines, and you say the words in a fast manner. This is called Hip-Hop."

"So rapping is when you say the words really fast with little or no music, and Hip-Hop is rapping with loud music." Hwoarang said trying to get all that I said into his squished brain. Ok, never mind, you want me to say it? Fine. Hwoarang does not have a squished brain. Happy? Mumbles Bitch. Well, anyway, I nodded.

"You know alot about this 'rap' music of yours." Jin said. I shrugged,

"Well, you can't do something right if it doesn't come from the soul or heart and if you don't understand it. In other words, you have to understand something before you can judge it or actually do it right. How it was meant to be." Jin nodded,

"You're learning." I was surprised. I never thought I'd be spitting out all kinds of weird and wise shit, but that right there was tight. (Translation: tight cool, Get it? Got it? Good.)


	7. Preparation and Explanation

Chapter 7:

Preparation and Explanation

Damn. Jin led us back to the small temple that I originally summoned Zenkin. Er Zinken. Ah fuck it, it's pronounced the same anyway, damn. Well, needless to say what was going to happen next would led up to an event that happened over three thousand (3000) years ago. Weird? You don't know the half of it.

"Why are we here, Master Kazama?" I remember saying to him, calling him by Master so I wouldn't anger him. He's scary when he's angry... Jin didn't answer me. He stopped inside the temple and in the middle of the floor, dropping the heavy bundle. There were multiple clangs and clunks, so I figure what he was carrying around was metal. And I was right. Well, sort of.

"Three thousand years ago, in a land not too far from here, three dark demons ruled the three parts of Japan, Korea, and much of China." I remember him saying, his back facing us and his arms crossed (via: Mishima Stance), "Luckily for the world, Three human siblings dared to challenge them. The three were barely adults, each of them had their own power. The older two were twins, although in legend it says they looked very much different. The youngest, looked like the older two combined, but all three, had their own special power. The twins, wielded the powers of lightning, earth, sky, and wind. The young one wielded fire and all forms of water from ice to its liquid form."

Hwoarang and I listened intently. I knew Jin had been hiding something, and that now was the time he decided to tell, the bastard. The wrong damn time. Jin ripped off the brown dusted blanket to reveal three old but newly polished samari suits, armor and all(except for the helmet, thank god...) and swords.

"We are the three to challenge the forces of darkness." Jin said, I remember his eyes narrowing as if he wished not to admit it or was it something else?

"W-W-What?!" I exclaimed, ready to ask him if he had lost his goddamned mind. "I don't have magic powers and neither do you and Hwoarang. I think we would have known by NOW." I went off, forgetting whom it was I was talking to. Jin's eyes narrowed at me, like a dumb ass, I didn't back down. Jin, broke out and landed a high kick, then a punch and to the ground I went. I remember it vividly as if the motherfucker was yesterday. I rolled onto my back and Jin scolded me. Telling me how it was my fault in the first place and how he didn't want to hear any complaining from me. The truth hurts, but he had the power to take me out of this world, and I bet he still does.

I didn't back talk him. All, I said was, 'Yes, Master Kazama.' and bowed (so I wouldn't get my ass kicked). Jin tossed one suit to Hwoarang. It was black and white, with an almost white blue and a hunters green. I supposed that he held earth and wind. Jin handed me mine next,

"Arigato, Master Kazama." I bowed, taking the heavy mother fucker in my arms. Mine was black and white, with a sapphire blue and a flaming red on it. Great! I'm fire and water! Lota good THAT'S gonna do me. Jin's was black and white, with golden lighting and silver tracing it. His also had a storm like grey-blue so I figured he had lighting and sky. He told us to change into them and that's what we did.

Afterwards Jin started to sprinkle white power in a circle and then making a triangle touching the circle's sides, inside of it. He placed white candles around the circle. Jin also grabbed a red, dark blue, light blue, green, yellow, grey, and another white and set them by twos near the three points of the triangle. I guessed they symbolized our 'supposed' powers. talking my hand he led me to a point where a red and a dark blue candle were on each side. He did the same with Hwoarang before lighting all of the candles, handing us small sheets of paper with a chant of some god-damned sort, and taking all of the other light in the room out. Standing at his point of the triangle, Jin instructed us to read it in unison.

Armesah ana ceksanu isch fosa larenza,

Seey mehanna yu-yu miharice kalinsa.

Min kaksa legasch thitchmin weon,

Sakana mei peixmei lai toin.

A strange glowing white aura filled the circle like a spot light. My head felt as if it was on fire. My skin was cold but I was hot inside. I struggled to look at Hwoarang. He was surrounded by what seemed a tornado and was being cut by thorns. I suddenly felt scared. I twisted my head to Jin, only to find him, being struck by a silenced lighting bolt. 'Wait.' I remember thinking was I stopped trying to break free of the ice that had enclosed my arms and the hot flames at my feet, 'This. This is a test.' I couldn't believe it. I was smiling. But to this day, I can't figure out why. Was it the surge of adrenaline and power that pulsed through my body? Was I power-hungry? Or was it by how ironic my situation was, and how I would have never imagined anything like this to happen? I've asked myself many times, and I still can't find my answer. But I know, that the events that were ahead, would somehow speed up and start to take form, or would it?


	8. The Coming

Chapter 8:

The Coming

Darkness. That's all I can remember. Darkness. But it's not like I'm MYSTERIOUS er some shit like that. I couldn't see. My body felt numb. Cold, yet steaming hot, as if I were a piece of metal being forged by a fucking blacksmith. I was nudged. I felt the wind pick up and blow. My now waist-length red faded black hair, blowing over my face. The ground was cold stone. I couldn't move. The wind died down but picked up again, as if it were trying to get my attention. I ignored it. Wallowing in my own self-pity of being weak. It picked up again and died down once more. A strike of lightning shook me to my consciousness.

"Cyn. Cyn. Wake up." I heard Hwoarang's voice. Then Jin's,

"She's in a trance.... How strange...."

"Then if she is.... what does that mean for us?" I remember him asking Jin. I knew my eyes were open, only I couldn't see. Like being blind, and to make matters worse, I couldn't move. Jin's hand touched my skin and he yanked it back quickly.

"She's... She's like frozen fire..." I tried to move, with no avail though. 'Shit!' I remember thinking. But a small step sent my senses out of control. The vibrations of the weight sent waves through my ears and to my eyes as if I could see with my ears. A strong scent of men that I knew HAD to be Jin and Hwoarang came to me. 'Wait. I've never been able to SMELL them before... ok this is getting strange...' I thought. I struggled to get free, and I guess it paid off because the footsteps came running back and I felt hands and fists trying to break what I believed to be ice. It suddenly shattered and I didn't have anytime to brace myself for the fall. Jin caught me. Thank God. Damn, thought I was really gonna die. I couldn't move, and it hurt when I did. I felt something zap me and my eyes could see again. I blinked. I tried to focus, everything came into view. Everything, meaning every little speck of dumb ass dust I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Cyn, Cyn, speak to me." Jin said.

"It's dusty in here." I HAD to say something goofy. I mean it's just the American way. And don't tell me you've never acted goofy in your entire life. What? Yeah, right. Liar. Well anyway... lair. Um, Hwoarang burst into laughter and I guess Jin was holding it back. "Um, dude, you've got lightning on your arms and the shit doesn't look right." There goes my mouth again. Jin frowned and helped me up to my feet. I had a hard time falling and getting back up while walking. But of course, Hwoarang and Jin helped. What would I do without them? The answer? Heh, you'll find out soon enough.

"You ok?" Jin asked me. I nodded,

"Yeah. Are you guys?"

"Livin ain't I?" Hwoarang answered, lifting the tension a bit. Jin nodded.

For the next few days, Hwoarang and I learned the art of swordplay, er rather samurai sword fighting although I had to use a beat up old scythe. We all got used to our new looks. I had to cut my hair short, wrap bandaging around my chest, and get used to my new INHANCED senses. Hwoarang had pointed ears, like an elf, and he too had to cut his hair, plus better senses. Jin looked a bit different, I couldn't place it but I knew there was something different. Or was it? Or had it always been there, I just couldn't see it? Makes ya wonder don't it? Heh. Right. But pretty soon we got used to our armor and it's weight and we could move pretty fast. But.... somehow... somehow I knew what we were doing... wasn't going to help us. Don't ask how I knew, cause I won't be able to tell ya.... not for a while anyway....

Then the 'time' came. Jin, Hwoarang, and I approached the shrine. I remember everything before 'It' all happened. The darkness of the night, the gleaming of the full moon, the smooth grass, the stillness of it all. I walked silently behind my Master and my other best friend. I was nervous... afraid, somehow agitated by it all. I began to believe it was all a dream... a horrible nightmare, that I would wake up back in the hellhole of 216 Lieons Dr. Sanfransico, California. In the same dirty and old bed from the 1840s. The same walls, spattered with dry blood, spray paint graffiti, bullet holes, and such. The same school, the same neiborhood, the same goddamned gang of Zack's demise. I opened my eyes, the shrine came into view. My Master and Hwoarang were looking at me. I realized I was sitting on the ground, holding my head, and imaging the same shit I came from. I found myself wishing it was all a sorry ass nightmare.

"Cyn....?" Jin's voice came. I knew he was concerned, but I felt a strange power, I guess you could say, growing inside of him. I looked up and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine." Jin gave me one of those looks where they KNOW you're NOT 'fine' but they'll leave you alone anyway. But that was the last thing I needed. The last thing I wanted. But I got my wish. And here's how.

We headed into the shrine. It was a large room lit only by candles and torches. Three coffins lay on the alter. Desecrated. The shrine had been desecrated and was being used for dark rituals of unspeakable horrors. Skeletons hung from the walls, impaled in sharp wooded poles, scattered along the floor and fallen before the altar. The coffins were unusually clean and gleaming. The middle was of gold with a light powder blue and black jewels. The one to the left was of a cold silver with aquamarine and emerald gems. The last, made of a fiery bronze, encrypted with rubies, garnets, and sapphires. Toshin, Zinkin, and Kaeisyn. I turned to Jin and Hwoarang, not knowing of what to do. Not wanting to let them go. Hwoarang held his hand out, the palm down.

"Go ahead, hold yours out, there isn't much time." I did as I was told and so did Jin. Hwoarang drew on all of our hands, so that when we put them all together, it was a yinyang. He smiled. Jin and I did too.

"I think...." I turned back to look at the alter.

"We'll be together...." Hwoarang said.

"Forever." Jin replied.

"And eternally." I smiled. The flames in the room suddenly burst up and turned darker. Almost a blood red. We turned to the alter. The room rattled and the floor shook under our feet. I glanced around frantically. I looked at the coffins. They rattled and suddenly the tops flew off and crashed into the floor. Jin drew his katana. Hwoarang copied his movement. I took my scythe and held it ready. The door closed sharply. Leaving us trapped.....


	9. Alone

_Demon Speech_

Chapter 9:

Alone

Heh. Hear me laugh. Laugh at myself, at what I was, although I really hadn't changed much. Is it just me, or have you noticed that all of these chapters start out the same? Maybe it's a flaw in writing skill, or maybe..... It was meant that way. Heh. Right. 'Everything has a reason', 'His' famous words. But I shall continue my story.

The door slammed. It echoed through my ears, testing my every sense. I snapped back to attention at the coffins in which three demons were emerging. I was afraid. I didn't know why, or did I? Yes, I was afraid to tell the truth. To say that I was scared of these demons. But I shouldn't have been afraid to tell the truth. Heh. But that's just how it was. No more lies. My grip on my scythe tightened. The demons rose, floating in the air. The dark aura dampened my spirit. I looked at Jin. The look on his face was..... Horrible. I never want to see him like that again. A look of disgust, hatred, determination, and anger, pierced through me. His eyes were cold and heartless. I looked at Hwoarang. We both knew we didn't have a clue about what to do.

"Jin.... Man... What do we do...?" Hwoarang asked him. Jin's face became even more distorted with dark emotions,

"Slay." He lunged at Toshin, the middle demon. Hwoarang took a deep breath and went after Zinkin. I hesitated. I didn't move. I let them go out there.... alone. Jin hit the floor and slid a few feet away from me. My heart stopped. Jin got back up, grabbing the katana he lashed out against Toshin.... alone. That one word. That one word sums it all up. Alone.

A sharp claw slashed my face. I hit the ground. I looked up at the demon hovering above. I grew fearful but like a dumb ass, I took it as an insult and went to fight it fist to fist as if it was anyone else. I had completely forgotten about my scythe that lay a few feet away. The fight seemed to drag on and on. I became aggressive and the heavy ass armor wasn't helping. I got reckless and stupid. Stupid fucking me. I took another swing at it. The demon caught my fist and punched my stomach. I doubled over and fell to my hands and knees. My vision became blurry for a second. I started to focus, the bright red blood lying in a puddle, that dripped from my mouth came into view. Everything was cold, the stormy rage and pain filled me inside.

**_Alone….._** It whispered. Its demonic voice echoing through my mind. I shook. The feeling of loneliness took me and coiled itself around my throat. I couldn't see. My vision blurred with madness. I lashed out at Kaeisyn, dumbly setting myself up for my own vain defeat. It spat out a thick cloud of darkness, leaving me unable to see.

A strong fist knocked into my back, knocking me over in pain. Kaeisyn's leg swooped up and kicked me into the air and with another it knocked me into a wall. I tried to see, but my eyes were blinded by its darkness.

"Listen....." I heard him.

"Master? Master!" I called out.

"Listen...." His voice was calm and collected. A claw reached out and snatched me, throwing me a few feet away from the wall. I struggled to get up.

"MASTER!" I called.

"Listen with your mind...." I slipped to my knees. "Fight."

"Master... Master I can't...." I choked. I remember that time. That time during the fight where everything seemed to slow down. Where I remembered that time before I was kidnapped....

……..Flashback……..

"Master I can't." I said sitting on my knees. The hard dojo floor beneath me.

"You can. Now get up and fight." Jin looked down at me.

"But I can't fight alone." I said, my body ached from training.

"You are never alone, Little One. I am always with you." Jin kneeled and put his hands on my shoulders. "Now come on and fight. You can do this..."

………….End Flashback………

I remembered it all. And his voice came again,

"You can.... Listen with your mind...." I shook my head refusing to believe that was Jin's voice. 'No. It's gotta be a trick. We'll just have to see.' I thought.

"No. I can't... I can't fight alone." I repeated myself from so long ago.

"I'm with you, Little One." I felt Jin's presence. 'It's him! It really is Jin!' I became more confident. "Listen with your mind." I stood up and nodded. The darkness got thicker. I closed my eyes. My ears strained to hear. "Relax, and listen." I took a deep breath. I waited. The silence crept forth and grew heavier. A vibration. Two. Three. More. More vibrations came to my ears, setting of my sight... through my ears. 'Back-left.' I thought. Whirling around and ducking I launched an uppercut, sending the demon up into the air. One drop kick and it was on the ground.

Fist after Fist, blow after blow, the battle kept on. I dodged, blocked and flipped through Kaeisyn's last attacks, before finally ending the fight. I gathered all of my energy, strength, and power (which was quite a lot thank you) and launched it into a bone crushing up and down drop kick, smashing my foot into Kaeisyn's skull. I grabbed my scythe and brought it down diagonally, slicing the damned demon in two.....


	10. Finale

Chapter 10:

Finale

So what happened after that, you ask? Heh, well, that demon screamed and turned into a thick black dust. The darkness cleared and to say the least, all three of the demons were defeated and I learned my lesson. I researched all about the three human samurai warriors and the battle between the demons, getting as mush information as I could. My Master, Jin stated his point to me about messing with the unknown especially if I knew nothing of it. He also praised me for using my head and defeating my inner demon, saying something of the sort, 'Become stronger than others, not to show off, but to be the one person to say that you have defeated your inner demon, so that those who hear may follow your example of your strength of will'.

Hwoarang said his share and went back to Korea to pray to Baek, his Master. He left me with a small silver chain, which I wear along with a small gold one, Jin gave me before I left for America. Meanwhile I apologized to Jin, and told him how everything he had said, came true. He smiled and told me that 'No matter how old you get, you always make mistakes, and you are not always going to get wiser'. I cherish all of his words. Master.

So it came to be that my birthday was the same as Jin's. I also found out that he was Heihachi Mishima's grandson, unfortunately that's all I found out. The organization that had kidnapped me was run by Heihachi and that he ordered my capture upon finding out about my demon. I now know that the blackouts I always had when I got angry, was my inner demon, Kaeisyn coming out and using my anger and hatred to get revenge. I've gotten to control it now, which is a good thing. And Lei, the 'Super Cop', he got promoted somehow and I was sent back to America about one week after the whole demon escapade.

But what happened to those mother fuckin' Hell Hunters? Well, they haven't caught up to me yet. I also found out that the mafia behind Hell Hunters, was after Steve too. You know the British boxer, Steve Fox. So we help each other every so often when we bump into one another. Steve also told me he had run into a pretty cool blonde assassin by the name of Nina Williams. Paul? Well, he's as goofy as ever and he'll stay that way. He went back to Marshal and Forest Law, who I got to meet about a month ago. Said he'd come back when the 4th Iron Fist Tourney. was gonna be held.

Well, since all that had happened, I heard Hwoarang got drafted by the Korean Military, so I send him things sometimes. You know, like souvenirs 'n stuff, since I'm all over the globe runnin' from that mafia. Speak of Hwoarang, I heard from him that the black American Texan Girl, Tashima, had become his girlfriend and that despite his military career, they were going pretty good. Too bad I never got to know her that well. Xaioyu went back to China for a while and then back to Japan, said she had to visit her Master er Uncle Wang Jenrey, who won a local fishing contest. Heh, what a turn out eh?

After being transported back to Sanfransico, California, I decided not to give up until I've won MY battle. Now, I'm known as 'Cyn Shinigami' or just 'Shinigami'. I'm a famous girl rapper and skateboarder. About a year ago, I went to the X-Games S8Board Crazee and won 1st place in World Championship, fulfilling my brother, Zack's wishes. According to the billboard charts I've sold over 2.5 million copies of my self-titled CD, 'Shinigami'. My rock/rap/hip hop type music set the stage for people who are like me. People who are lost, afraid, tested, and tried. I've been all over the world. I met a silver haired guy named, Lee Chaolan, in the Caribbean and helped him out by investing a little money in his 'Combot' project. A trip to Brazil gave me a new sight and I made friends with a Brazilian girl by the mane of Christie Monterio, who uses the ancient art of Capiera.

It's been over about two years and I've experienced a lot. And I've calmed a bit, but not by much. It might seem that I'm all subtle and humble now but it's really the opposite. But thinking about the past makes me wonder, and look forward to seeing everyone at the Tournament again, but this time.... This time, I'll be the fighter, not the party crasher. But I never really knew what happened to Jin. I remember passing his black belt test and promising to come back one day. He made me promise to come back. To come back and defeat him. After that he disappeared. I never saw him again. But something tells me he'll be at the tournament. I know he will. And it won't be pretty. There is something... Something that he's hiding. I could feel it then.... And I can feel it now. He's coming back. He's gonna come back bigger, better, and more powerful than ever, and I don't think he's after the prize. But I will be there. I will watch him. And I will fight him.... To make sure he's never alone.


End file.
